


When you open me all the power in me moves

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, maybe the slightest d/s undertones like blink and you miss it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just lie back, Alexander. I’ve got you.”<br/>Magnus. And that smile of his.</p><p>PWP and fluff, like it really plunges directly into it, there... Alec pov, some indestict time into the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you open me all the power in me moves

Alec never knew he could feel like this. His fingers dig deeper into the sheets, holding on fast, giving some sense of an anchor to him while each of Magnus’ fleeting touches has him feeling like he’s floating on air.

The way his body is reacting right now is new to him, in its physicality as well as in its theory, but yet he feels he can do nothing, _wants_ nothing else than to just stay right here, taking it as it is.

He is coming and yet isn’t, the strangest feeling, lying on his back, ass propped up on Magnus thighs, with Magnus deep inside him. Everything just feels like… so much.

His shoulder doesn’t even hurt anymore; so far detached from pain is he in this moment, from pain as he knows it. (“You can’t overexert your arm, Alexander, healing a wound like this takes time, even for a shadowhunter… Just lie back, darling. I’ve got you.” Magnus. And that smile of his.)

It's the same with the strain in his hips – result of having been in this position so long, legs splayed open, spread widely, loosely making room for Magnus; heels digging into the mattress behind his boyfriend’s kneeling form - even that pull in his muscles paints part of the overall picture, is just one of countless sensations and feelings overwhelming Alec, making him up right now.

Magnus has been bringing him to the edge, holding him there, giving him enough to go frantic with it, but not enough to come.

He’s been changing it up between slow deep thrusts, each shattering bit after bit of Alec’s composure, and staying completely still inside Alec, but giving him the world’s most frustratingly gentle hand job.

Alec doesn’t understand it. How he can feel like crying, yet like he never wants this to end, how he is being flooded by sensations, yet staying deeply rooted in each of them, no thought of escape or stopping.

Magnus’ hand on him is slick with lube, leisurely curled around Alec’s cock. Stroking him to the brink again, then moving away, brushing only fingertips along his shaft, his balls, his thighs. Alec _aches_. In every detail of his ministrations Magnus is so careful, handling Alec with as much affection as attention, so that watching Magnus do all that to him became almost too much for Alec far too soon. Soft caresses, a softer smile… Alec aches with it, with his yearning for this man, his awe over how Magnus is here with _him_.

A strangled moan leaves Alec’s lips. He’s coming and yet isn’t, Magnus’ hand gone again, after Alec was so sure, that this time it would all be too much; his cock is spurting cum weakly, abdominal muscles jumping, yet he still _needs_ … still needs release. He _still_ is harder than he has ever been, and this orgasm, if that is what it was, is resolving as a shallow tingle into all his muscles and limbs, although never relieving their tension. Alec groans, feeling oversensitive and strung too tight, but so _good_ , the pulsing of his heartbeat loud in his ears.

Magnus’ magic is an undercurrent to all of it, ever present: Flowing naturally through Magnus’ body, it well becomes _their_ energy when they are intimate like this. Alec can feel it underneath his own skin, nudging and prodding and flowing, until there is no space left inside him untouched by it. It makes Alec’s arousal even more into an almost tangible thing, fills every crack and crevice of him, until he is vibrating out of his skin with the sheer, subtle, absolute pleasure of it.

Magnus’ nails dig lightly into the flesh of Alec’s hips then, and he moves inside Alec, and the angle, not any less perfect than the last time, sparks that dull, bone deep, thrilling bliss inside his core even more. Alec lets out a long low whine that is only short of a sob.

He wants to come for real so, so badly.

He might be saying as much, too, because Magnus starts tracing gentle patterns into the skin of his hips, his balls, his shaft again: Soothing, infuriatingly calm, making Alec tremble with it, shake from how tightly coiled his body is.

His eyes are closed, while his mouth has fallen open, and streams of sounds are spilling from Alec's lips, noises he gave up holding back a while ago. Alec _needs_ , he needs…

Whispers of ‘I got you’ reach Alec’s ears like from a distance, and Alec believes it completely, can’t not, never not. Even though for this very moment the specific meaning of those words is diffuse to him, out of his grasp, but he’ll take it. He’ll take anything from Magnus.

Magnus, who keeps on pushing inside Alec, just by the rolling of his hips, a catching slide on Alec’s rim, a dragging against his prostate, and Alec keens. For the faction of a moment Alec is afraid, is excited, terrified, exhilarated that Magnus might stop again, fists buried deep in the sheets, his body seizing up, arching.

But Magnus doesn’t stop this time. He keeps thrusting, keeps pumping his fist around the head of Alec’s cock, and Alec’s orgasm hits him like a wave finally breaking on him, drowns him under, buries him. He shouts. He knows Magnus is joining him, before it all goes dark for a second, suspending him mid air, and then it rolls out of him, and back into him, and all he is aware of is the rush of blood in his ears, his heartbeat and his heavy panting. And welcome, welcome weightless bliss.

He might drift for a moment, chasing after his breath and consciousness.

* * *

 

The next thing he registers is soft kisses being placed on his chest, and the side of his neck. A warm hand cupping his balls, a gentle blunt pressure to the rim of his hole: Magnus’ fingers. Alec deepens the smile that he already finds on his face. He loves when Magnus does that for him, when he stays, a reminder, a lingering presence, preventing Alec from feeling too empty too sudden.

Alec turns his head and searches out Magnus eyes, meets them already watching him with warmth and affection. He wants to tell Magnus, wants to say something, anything of how strange and how good and how slightly confusing that all was to him, and how _good_ , but what comes out of his lightly scratchy throat is:

“I can’t feel my legs.” Magnus chuckles and presses a kiss to Alec’s chest, knowing amusement dancing in his eyes:

“Should I be worried?” Alec only shakes his head. Maybe for a little too long. He decides to just keeps looking at Magnus, then, can’t anything but. There’s a sly uptick to the corner of Magnus’ mouth, when one of his fingers brushes a teasing line up the shaft of Alec’s softening cock, making Alec’s prone form jolt lightly with a breathy hiss.

Magnus laughs at the indignant sound, and his grin is smug at Alec’s brows drawing up weakly. “Why, okay, I’ll leave you be for now, Alexander.” Alec lets his head fall back into the pillows with a scandalized huff, and an attempted roll of his eyes, but as much as his lips seem to want to form words, keep trying, what he ends up with is a exasperated, happy grin:

“Y’broke my brain, Magnus.” Magnus laughs, kisses the side of his face again, and cuddles up close to Alec; Alec takes it gladly, tilts his head so that his cheek can rest on Magnus' shoulder, lips touching to skin when Magnus chest lifts with his steadying breaths. All Alec knows is he needs this so much right now, and then everything fades to seemingly random points of focus and contact, out and in of consciousness. Muscles jumping; then relaxing.

And Alec sleeps.

* * *

He comes to one time, recalls Magnus moving, leaving, half waking him; whispering about a client and hating to leave Alec, and: “If you need me, Alec… “ kissed into the skin of his neck with warm, damp touches. Still an estranging and puzzling concept to wake up to for Alec. He takes it in stride, the pull of sleep still too heavy in his limbs, and wakes up to a note repeating Magnus’ words quite a while later in the morning.

A handwritten note on paper tickling his nose, waking him, when he tosses himself over to hug Magnus’ pillow to burrow his face in it.

There’s also an incessant beeping of his phone on the night stand, unnerving, signaling a call, then ending, before Alec can fully react. He groans and rolls on his back, rubbing his hands over his face and eyes to get rid of the sleepy haze that still clings to him. He sighs and reaches for his phone. Three missed calls, and a message from Izzy to come to the Institute, for a impromptu strategy hearing ordered by his mother.

Alec sits up fully if reluctantly, a thrill of heat shooting through him as he realizes he’s a little sore. He shivers through a pleasant yet overwhelming muscle memory, flashback of his entire body, and stands quickly, knowing he can’t linger in it, he’ll never find composure if he does.

He turns, grips and reads the note Magnus left: “If you need me, Alexander, call, I am ever only a portal away.” Alec can’t put his finger on exactly why, but the wording touches something in him he can’t quite understand. He rolls his eyes to himself then. What he _needs_ right now is to probably get to the Institute like five minutes ago.

He decides against a shower, for time related reasons, yet can’t quite bring himself to feel ashamed for it. He slips into fresh clothes, though, stashed at Magnus’ place, and tries his best to fix his hair with a run-through of his fingers. Then his eyes fall on the note on the pillow again.

For a moment, Alec considers keeping it and putting it into the pocket of his leather jacket, but decides that would be silly after all. So he folds it neatly in half and leaves it on the night stand.

* * *

 The hearing isn’t really that important after all, just a wider range of Institute members repeating opinions and strategies and possible missions that have been discussed to detail already between the inner circle around Alec. A measure taken for building team morale, Alec supposes. Needed, but not urgent.

Alec catches himself drifting, feigning polite interest, but failing more than usual if the glimpses he catches of Izzy’s expression from the corner of his eye are any indication. He just can’t find it in him to really concentrate, like being woken from deep sleep, body unwilling to cooperate. Not something he usually lets get to him like that. He quietly drums his fingers on the table in front of him.

If he had to describe it, he’d say that he is in a ‘mood’, as a vague indicator, not a state that is exeptionally unusual for him, if he’s honest, but normally he’s better at keeping a handle on it. That he can’t muster up the resolution to do exactly that right now leaves him… dissatisfied.

He just comes to the conclusion that he really… doesn’t want to be here right now.

* * *

Izzy finds him after the other shadowhunters have started to file out, and thankfully his mother leaves with a representative of the Clave, too deep in discussion to spare much attention for Alec.

His sister sits down in front of him, features soft yet determined:

“So, how is your shoulder, big brother?” Alec rolls the bruised joint in question automatically, testing. His shoulder has not been one of the things on his mind, so Alec is slightly startled by her approach. “My… my shoulder’s fine, Magnus, he… helped with it, too.” If his eyes get a little distant and it’s hard to form the words after Magnus name dropped from his lips, Izzy lets it slide, nods her understanding.

Until she doesn’t, Alec realizes with apprehension, when a sudden glint appears in her eyes:

“Oh my, is it a sex thing, then? Why you’re so out of it?” Alec's mouth drops open. He is baffled, and just stops short of sputtering. She might be just fishing, but somehow she still hits a spot. Is that it? And how can she know? He fidgets, fighting a blush.

She knows you, a voice inside whispers and Alec calms a bit, scowls at her, but with affection.

He even considers talking to her for a second, but what would he say? I never thought one could even feel like this, like, what he does to me? And: I just need to not be here now, I want to be… with him?  
The thought settles something in his inner turmoil and is simple enough and not. He looks back into Izzy’s eyes, meeting them watching him with care and attentiveness.

“I think I want to go back to his place.”

Something shifts in her gaze, and she smiles at him, nods, and it makes Alec feel a little warmer.

* * *

A resolute clearing his schedule of non-urgent tasks later, Alec finds himself back in Magnus’ apartment, on the couch, huddled beneath a blanket, watching tv. Waiting for Magnus to return.  
When he hears a portal appear in the hall, and Magnus stepping through, it doesn’t take long until it’s followed by the sound of bare footsteps nearing, and Magnus face lighting up when he sees Alec in his living room.

There might be a thoughtful frown for the facture of a second, too, but then Magnus wastes no time, gets to the couch and Alec, slides in and lies down in front of him, fitting seamlessly into his embrace. Alec lets out a sigh at his boyfriend's presence and contact, his scent and warmth, the weight of Magnus body against his chest grounding him finally. Something drops and settles inside.

He hugs Magnus tighter and nuzzles his face into the curve of his neck. Magnus chuckles and hums, like picking up on something, turning his head slowly to look into Alec’s eyes, with an earnest expression that makes it impossible for Alec to look away:

“You could really have called, Alec.”

“What are you talking about?” Alec’s voice tries for light but is deep and Magnus doesn’t answer, just keeps studying him carefully. Alec feels suddenly a little breathless, rubbing his face against Magnus shoulder again, mumbling:

“Nah, I was fine. Am. Just… feeling a little out of it, I guess, last night was… intense.”

A little tension leaves the way Magnus holds himself and he sinks back more against Alec, molding his body against him.

“I really hated leaving you…”

It’s Alec’s turn to hum softly, rolling his eyes half-heartedly, his lips against the collar of Magnus’ shirt.

“I’m fine Magnus. I just missed you.” He hears himself say it, and it does sound kind of stupid somehow.  Missing someone when it wasn’t even a whole day seperating them, when… “I missed you, too.”

Magnus' voice is a soft caress, and suddenly Alec doesn’t want to think of what’s stupid and not.

He just wants to soak in their joined presence, taking it in, letting it be answer to that indistinct notion of need inside. Soothing it.

And like that, it feels like the chemicals in his body have found the way back into their natural tracks again; moving, flowing freely and rightly.

And he just lets it be like that, cuddling up closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, but decided to throw it out there, maybe it brings a tad of enjoyment to someone... Like always, I love hearing from you about what you think of it.  
> Title 'When you open me/ all the power in me moves' is a lyric from The Irrepressibles' Two Men in Love.  
> Like, ugh, that line, I really love it, for all its implications.


End file.
